A transmission with overload protection is known, e.g. in the form of torque measuring systems having a torque transducer including a measuring rod with a strain gauge.
Sometimes, strain gauge measurements involve the use of a slip ring assembly for fixing a transmission part to a rotating shaft. The use of slip rings for transmission of measured values is associated with high costs. In addition, the slip rings are subject to wear.
Other kinds of mechanical transducers for torque measurement on transmission components are known, e.g. measuring gears which measure the torsion of the drive shaft based on a small torsion angle or angle of rotation.
Generally, many different mounting sensors are available for measuring torque in the main shaft of a drivetrain. Typically, the known sensors are complex, fragile, and expensive